


That's Not Our Consulting Detective

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The next release in the popular line of toddler books.





	That's Not Our Consulting Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Holmes_Minor 'Mistaken Identity' challenge.

That’s not our consulting detective.  
He’s carrying a medical bag, not a violin.  
That’s Dr John Watson.  
  
That’s not our consulting detective.  
He has a revolver in his trouser pocket, not housebreaking tools.  
That’s Inspector Lestrade.  
  
That’s not our consulting detective.  
He is wearing a bowler hat, not a deerstalker.  
That’s Inspector Stanley Hopkins.  
  
That’s not our consulting detective.  
His hair is bright red.  
That’s Mr Jabez Wilson.  
  
That’s not our consulting detective.  
He is too portly to climb over any gate.  
That’s Mr Mycroft Holmes.  
  
That’s not our consulting detective.  
But she wants to have a few choice words with him.  
That’s Mrs Hudson.  
  
That’s our consulting detective.  
He’s just shot a ‘VR’ in the wall of 221B Baker Street.  
That’s Mr Sherlock Holmes.  



End file.
